


The Morning it All Began

by Broegan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broegan/pseuds/Broegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I made this post:<br/>http://mjwatson.tumblr.com/post/144224454431/all-i-could-think-about-when-it-shows-peters-back</p><p>Which inspired Korry to make this post:<br/>http://mjwatson.tumblr.com/post/144227515541/tomhollsand-mj-w-w-hey-hi-youre-um</p><p>Which inspired me to make this fic... So blame her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> [Content Warning]: Scroll to the bottom if you would like to know what it is.

_“YOU STUPID WOMAN!”_

The sharpness of MJ’s father’s screams never seem to become dull, no matter how often she hears them. The flinches never subside. The feeling of her heart dropping to her stomach never goes away.

Mornings are usually her favourite part of the day when she’s forced to be at home. It’s when he’s asleep, and she doesn’t have to put up with his liquor scented breath or his asinine comments. It’s when she can actually be _somewhat_ at peace.

Unfortunately, MJ’s mom was making too much noise in the kitchen this morning, and it must’ve woken him up.

“What ar’ ya fuckin’ good for?!” echos through the hallway followed by some grunts and shuffling of feet.

With a deep breath, MJ sits up from her single bed, pulls on her favourite pair of jeans, grabs an elastic band from the pocket so she can put her hair into a ponytail, and quietly exist her bedroom.

She can’t handle this today.

MJ knows exactly which spots to avoid while sneaking down the hallway to prevent creeks in the floor. She lost count of how many times she’s snuck out of this hellhole.

Yet, it also didn’t take Tom Cruise in order to do so. Her parents barely noticed her, unless she got in the way somehow.

The breeze is welcome on her flushed cheeks once she opens the patio door. She has never done this before, but something inside her felt like it was pulling her in this direction. Before she knows it, she’s shimmying along the window sill on the outside of the apartment building, and onto her neighbour’s patio.

With a quiet tap on the glass, MJ crosses her arms, wondering if this was a bad idea. Before she can head back however, May, the kind woman who lives next to her, is walking towards the sliding door.

“Mary Jane, dear.” May says with a smile. MJ couldn’t help but notice May’s quick glance at her wristwatch, though. It must be at least 7 in the morning. _God I’m an idiot._

“Hi May, sorry to bother. I was…” She doesn’t exactly know what to say to the kind woman. Thinking this through wasn’t something that seemed like a priority a minute ago, and instead of saying anything at all, MJ just remains silent.

“You know what, would you mind helping me with breakfast, hun?” May asks while sliding the door open fully. MJ probably hasn’t spoken more than a handful of words to this woman, yet here she is, offering MJ to come inside her home. “I had Peter run out to get some eggs five minutes ago, he should be back in no time. I would appreciate it if I could have some extra hands in the kitchen. Peter’s a genius, yet he doesn’t exactly know the science of cooking, yet.”

Warmth spreads throughout MJ, as she knows May must’ve heard her father’s shouts through the paper thin walls. So she’s extremely thankful that the woman made it sound like this was her idea.

“Definitely.”

By the time MJ whips up the pancake batter and May is frying the bacon, there’s jingling at the front door and a scruffy haired boy walks through it.

“Sorry aunt May, I couldn’t remember if you wanted the free run, free range, or organic eggs. Or are they all the same? I don’t know. I got organic, I think that’s what you wanted righ--”

Peter rounds the corner into the kitchen and locks eyes on MJ. His mouth is still partially open and the eggs loosen in his grip until they slide out of them completely, but he’s able to catch them quickly.

“Mary- Mary Jane. W-w- Hey. Hi. You’re, um… You’re in my house?”

“Aren’t you the observant one, Tiger.”

MJ and Peter always knew each other, to an extent. They have lived next door to each other since they were little. Peter would help her with her homework, and she would force the boys at school to stop teasing him, but they never really hung out outside of their brief conversations in the hall at school. Not for a lack of interest, MJ just found it tough to look at Peter sometimes, because he knew exactly what she had to deal with at home. You could tell by the way he looked at her occasionally.

Then it happened around six months ago. There had been reports of a masked vigilante working around New York city. It wasn’t confirmed to be any Avenger, and from the footage some smart phones were able to collect, it looked like a kid.

MJ spends a lot of her time on her deck at night when she’s doing her homework, or anything other than being inside. It only took a few times for Peter to, unobservantly, swing off the porch and live to tell the story.

At first MJ thought she was hallucinating and terrified that Peter jumped… Then she saw him at school the next day perfectly fine.

All the little things started to add up, and eventually she knew he had to be the one they’re calling Spider-Man.

She hasn’t told him she knows; she doesn’t know if she ever will. All she knows is that his secret is safe with her.

“Mary Jane is joining us for breakfast dear, now pass me those eggs, thank you.” May chimes in.

“Right-- I…” Peter still hasn’t moved or passed the eggs.

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Eggs. And go set the table!” May repeats.

“Eggs. Table. Got it.”

Finally he passes the organic eggs to May, now completely avoiding all eye contact with MJ. It makes MJ’s cheeks red, and she’s not really sure why.

In no time, breakfast is ready, and the three of them are all sat around the dining room table. The silence if broken with ringing from the landline phone, and May walks over and answers.

“Hello? Oh right. Yes, sure. Right away.” May hangs up the phone. “The hospital needs me. You two finish up here and then get to school, I’ll see you at 7, Peter. Thanks for all the help, MJ.”

With a kiss on Peter’s cheek and a squeeze on MJ’s shoulder, May leaves the apartment.

The silence is back, and MJ moves some of her scrambled eggs back and forth on her dish.

“Did you know there is enough DNA in an average person’s body to stretch from the sun to Pluto and back…” The regret on Peter’s face for saying this was plastered so obviously, but he keeps going. “At least 17 times…”

MJ scrunches her brow a bit and thinks about it.

“Huh. That’s kind of cool.”

Some tension in Peter’s shoulders release and he relaxes a little.

“Sorry I came over here. I just--” MJ starts.

“No it’s good, if anything thank you for breakfast.” Peter shovels an entire pancake in his face, and the same burning in MJ’s cheeks start again.

Silence fell over them again, but this time it was comfortable, and they finished their breakfast with some other geeky facts Peter shared.

“We’ve got some time to kill before we need to get to school. Want to show me your bedroom?” MJ asks, knowing that he is always creating some kind of gadget.

“My- My uh, my room. My room. Yeah. Let’s go… To my room.”

Rolling her eyes affectionately, MJ gets up and follows Peter to his room. It’s small like hers. It looks even smaller though, because of all the clutter. But it’s definitely an organized mess. Everything has its own spot, and things are dispersed in organized piles.

She sits on his bed and he hovers by his desk, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I wasn’t really… Expecting company so it’s kind of--”

“No, I like it. It’s cozy. It also has a mad scientist-y feel.” MJ quips, which makes Peter smile.

Peter makes his way across his room in two strides and sits next to MJ on his bed. He starts talking to her about all the things he’s creating at the moment, what they will do, be used for, how far into the process he is, and MJ can’t help but feeling more content than she has felt in a long time. Even though she can’t understand half the words he’s saying, or keep up with any of the scientific talk, she’s just happy to listen. She can’t help but feel like she doesn’t want to let this boy go.

Time passes and they both realize they should be heading to school now.

“MJ? Would you like to walk to school together?” He’s looking down at his hands.

“Yeah, I’d like that, Tiger.” MJ replies, grabbing his hand in hers so that they can leave together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Content Warning]: Abusive home life


End file.
